jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Keycard
Overview officer holding a Keycard.]] A '''Keycard' can be used to open locked doors, allowing criminals to rob the Bank. Prisoners and criminals can get a keycard by pickpocketing police, or from a drop from killing police. A player loses their keycard when they are arrested or killed. The keycard is a major mechanic that the game revolves around. If you don't have a keycard, you can not rob the Bank the normal way (you can still rob the Bank if you use the no keycard method for robbing the bank, see Bank.) But there are lots of other places you can rob that don't require a keycard. NOTE: Don't worry about getting a keycard as a prisoner. When you're out of Prison as a criminal, you'll naturally see cops and if killed, have a chance of get a keycard without much delay. Backstory What are Police without these items? The keycards are used to open locked doors where Prisoners and Criminals can't access to. Criminals or Prisoners usually have to go through quite the journey just to get at least one of these things for their own use. However, police are alerted when they realize their keycard (or their pistol and/or donut) got stolen so they chase after the prisoner. The creators asimo3089 and badcc realized it was "unfair" for the only way to get the keycard was to pickpocket a police officer, so they allowed keycards to be a random drop when a police officer died. This did help the function of the Jailbreak universe to be more realistic and balanced. Solo Keycard Method (Patched) The Solo Keycard Method is a way to get a keycard without a cop or friend. This method is easier in smaller servers with less prisoners. It is also recommended if you're alone in a VIP Server. # Be a cop and go to a place where you can die, near the cells. For example, the Yard's electric fence, helicopter fall damage, ETC. # Kill yourself. You can do this however you like. # On the death message, look for the keycard on the ground. If there isn't one, go through the process again. # If there is one, switch to Prisoner and pickup the keycard. You will need to be quick so it doesn't despawn or another player takes it. Or you can stay as a cop, go to the keycard and pick it up. Put it in one of the beds, and then switch to prisoner and retrieve it. This method is very efficient but is hard to pull off when you are in a full server with many Prisoners, or a Noob Server with many curious new players. This method no longer works; it has been patched previously. There is also a way to do it with a friend/alt: Steal their card, then kill them. If there is a card, then they should change teams and pick it up. VIP Server Method The VIP Server Method is a way to get the keycard while in a VIP Server with friends. # Be a criminal or prisoner and then ask your friend for a keycard. # Pickpocket your friend. This is very easy to pull off, unless your friend isn't willing to and says "no". You can also use the Solo method if you're alone or none of your friends will give you a card. Bribing Sometimes, people will bribe police officers to get their keycards. Prisoners use the in-game-chat and say something like: "money for card?". Police accepting this bribe will let the prisoner pickpocket their keycard. Then, prisoners drop cash so the cop can get the money. However, some prisoners scam police by taking their keycard, but not leaving any money for them. Other times, however, Police may be the one asking for money in exchange for giving a keycard away, and will likewise scam the Criminal trying to get the keycard. Escaping A Keycard Pursuit Method The majority of the time, police will chase after you if you pickpocket their keycard or pistol. But you can escape a keycard pursuit by one of these methods: * Cells. If it happens in the cells area, run around the corner, and once you get around the corner, get in a cell. The cop will become confused and just give up. You can also hide the keycard in the shelf if you are worried they will catch you. Then you can get guns and escape. * Cafeteria. If it happens near the courtyard or in the prison hallway, get to the kitchen door, and get in the vent quickly. Then either get guns and/or escape. * Phone booths. Although still not quite as good as the cafeteria, if you are facing a large group of cops or experienced Jailbreak players, dashing into the phone booths and crouching can often hide you, as most people will believe that you ran into the cafeteria or the cells or anywhere else. * The Yard. This method has a large risk vs reward scenario in play here. Pickpocket the cop's keycard, then quickly hightail it and rapidly jump. Strafe about to prevent you from getting tazed, which obviously ruins this method (or any method in general). Make your way to the yard and jump onto the trampoline. The cop should follow you and jump on the trampoline as well. Ever now and then jump off so the cop can't arrest you in midair, and since there will usually be lots of prisoners trying to steal a keycard, the cop will get confused. Slip out of the chaos and make your way to one of the doors. Obviously, don't attempt any of these techniques if a cop can see you or is chasing very closely. The Obvious Criminal Method What's the point of pickpocketing if you can just kill to get a keycard? For this method, the player will be doing a simple risk-and-reward method. # Escape the prison using the multiple ways there are out, such as the Wall (known well), punching the electric box, or being 'rescued' by a friend or a fellow criminal/prisoner. # Drive/fly (although there would be no way to fly without help from another with a keycard or is Police) to one of the two Criminal Bases. (Optional: Go to the Gun Store and grab your trusty AK.) # Go back to the Prison, get in anyway you possibly can, here is a simple way: Grab a car, put it near the gate that can be opened on the top of the Police Station, jump on it, over the gate. # Stand in the Yard, and make sure you're very obvious '''about it. Try not to attract too much attention, but enough to get one in the Yard. # Kill him/her. If you do not get a Keycard out of such, repeat again, as they will obviously be coming back (well, most people). Repeat as many times as you like. Trivia * Cops have infinite keycards, so you don't have to worry if you get pickpocketed. * Before a few updates the keycard used to only be available to Prisoners and Criminals by Pickpocketing. * Before an update a keycard used to be found in safes. That means that the keycard will have little or no value if you get a keycard from a safe if you are a cop * Back then when there was only a bank to rob, the keycard was treated like the most important thing. But now the keycard has less value, because you can rob the Jewelry Store, small stores (Gas Station, Donut Shop), and the train without a keycard. Of course, the keycard is still considered extremely valuable due to it unlocking the bank and the police offices, allowing you to get the coveted helicopter. * Sometimes cops will trick you and pretend to be nice and let you have their keycard, then arrest you for money. A good technique to turn the tables on the cops is to gather multiple prisoners and swarm the cop. The cop can arrest one or two prisoners, but those can be broken out, and in all the chaos, several prisoners can usually escape or get guns. '''An important aspect here is teamwork. * If you get arrested and you get broken out, you will still lose your keycard. The same applies with all items. * There is a glitch where you will get something if you have a keycard and the keycard will disappear from your inventory. * As of most recent updates, you can not farm alone anymore because cops won't drop keycards if they reset or get killed by the electric fence * Cops can actually pick up the keycard but it doesn't do anything since the cops have unlimited keycards. * As of the latest update,the keycard is used to get unlimited rocket fuel.For more information go here. Category:Weapon/Item